


Family Time

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Willie Blair and his four children get together for some family time. It isn't often his family gets to do that. They hardly ever argue at all. Would there be any arguments? Find out





	

Willie Blair, a man in his early seventies, parked his car in the garage. He picked up his daughter, Sharon from her job since she doesn’t drive.

“Thank you for picking me up, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, Sharon. I’m sure you had a good day.”

“Not too bad. I’m staying for the weekend and then I’ll stay with Shannon for a while. She did say I can stay since she’s been lonely late.”

Willie nodded. Of course it’s true Shannon has been lonely lately.

“It’s always a good idea to keep other people company when they feel lonely,” he agreed as he locked the car and the doors automatically shut on their own.

Willie opened the door for Sharon.

“I did invite your brothers over for dinner tonight,” Willie told Sharon as he slammed the door behind them.

“That’s fine. I’d like to see Jonathan and Christopher again.”

“They’re showing up at five – thirty,” Willie added.

“Sounds like a good idea. Do you want me to cook tonight?”

“That would be great, Sharon. I was thinking we could have chicken on the girl with broccoli and peaches.”

“Good idea, Daddy.”

Sharon is only thirty – seven. Jonathan and Christopher were her brothers. It isn’t often this family gets into arguments, so that’s a plus, and that makes Willie smile. His wife, who name was Sheryl, had died about a year or so, and he liked having his children around.

“Do Jonathan and Christopher know that we’re having chicken for supper tonight?”

“They do. Christopher was the one who asked that question.”

“Just wondered, that’s all.”

“I understand.”

Both Christopher and Jonathan are divorced, but they have no children of their own. Willie has always wanted to be a grandfather, and he isn’t one because none of his children planned to do so.

Willie still lived in the same house when he was married with Sheryl until today. He and Sheryl were together since high school students, and still were. Sheryl had died from diabetes, and towards the end, she couldn’t take it anymore, so she died in her sleep in the hospital. Once again Willie spoke up.

“Sharon, honey, I spoke with the manager at JCPenney this afternoon.”

“You mean Sean?”

“Yes. He had news he wanted to share with me?”

“What were you doing there? Shopping again?”

“Yes. I was shopping. I had to get new underwear and a pair of socks. I felt it was time to get rid of some of these old socks.”

“That’s a good idea. What did Sean have to say?”

“He’s retiring at the end of December. He’s still searching for someone who would be in charge of this place in the mall.”

“That’s too bad Sean is retiring. I really liked him.”

“So I do, honey. He told me when he retires, it’s time he’s moving out – of – state. He wants to have a change.”

“That’s sad when a friend moves away.”

Willie nodded his head.

“I agree, honey. I think it’s time to get dinner started. I’ll take care of the veggies if you’d like.”

“I can do that myself, Daddy, but thank you for offering.”

“Okay. Do you want the news channel on while you work?”

“That’s fine. I like the company. Have you talked with Shannon at all lately?”

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been thinking about her, though.”

“I’m sure she’s doing the same as well. Do you want me to invite Shannon over tonight also or not?”

“That’s not necessary. I don’t think she’ll want to come all the way here from work, Daddy. I sure do hope Christopher and Jonathan make if here safely.”

“I know they will,” Willie told her positively.

“I hope you’re right.”

All of Willie’s four children live in town, so Willie sees them when they have free time. Sharon and Shannon live nearby the mall, so it is a long drive for the two sisters. Before five – thirty arrived, he and Sharon had some father/daughter time. It isn’t often that he and Sharon get to do this. Daniel and May were his parents. Like Sheryl, both of them already passed on, but that was twenty years ago. Both his parents died of old age, and not a health issue.

Christopher was the first one to show up, and he came over at five – fifteen, so he was early, and Willie didn’t seem to mind.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Hi, Christopher. How was your day?” Willie asked as he got closer to give his son a hug.

Christopher returned his father’s hug.

“Horrible.”

“Why do you say that for?”

“Because I got fired, so that’s why I came early.”

“Do you want anything to drink and tell me what happened?”

Sharon entered the house again and shut the screen door.

“Hi, Sharon,” Christopher greeted her.

“Good evening. I didn’t hear you walk in.”

“Dad did.”

Sharon noticed that her brother’s tone of voice was angry. About what? She asked herself. She didn’t want to ask, so she let him decide if he wants to share or not. 

Christopher poured himself a glass of milk. Both Sharon and Willie watched as he gulped down the milk.

“Excuse me, Christopher. Coming through,” she told him.

He never liked being called Chris, so you have to call him by his name. Jonathan showed up exactly at five – thirty on the dot. Everyone greeted him when Willie opened the door for his son.

“It’s great to see you again, Jonathan.”

“Same with you,” he returned.

Then Jonathan looked at Willie.

“Dad, I thought you were doing the cooking tonight and not her.”

“What’s wrong with Sharon’s cooking?”

“Nothing’s wrong with it. You usually are the one who’s in charge of the grill.”

“Your sister volunteered to cook, so I let her,” he told Jonathan.

“Oh.”

Everyone ate in silence, so they didn’t say much of anything at all. This family Willie has have never been crazy about this dessert every night type, but would do it every once in a while. Tonight was a good time Willie enjoyed.

“Are you staying or going home tonight, Sharon?” Jonathan asked.

“Staying for the weekend with Daddy, and then I stay with Shannon for a few days. She to me a few days ago she’s been lonely lately, so I decided to stay with her. She liked that idea.”

“That’s cool.”

About ten minutes later, Sharon was putting the dishes away and loaded the dishwasher. That’s when both of her brothers thanked her for dinner and then they were on their way. And now it’s time to be father/daughter weekend.


End file.
